Lies
by Calate
Summary: The girl that needs to be protected. The boy that needs to be killed. The traitor that needs to be freed. What happens when these three come together? HP/HG/DM, starts in HBP. Formerly called 'What Nobody Knew'.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! Okay, so this is our first FanFic, so be nice! Please review! :)

And, just saying, the chapters will be longer than the prologue. This is sorta short.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. Sadly :(

* * *

><p>Harry was standing in Malfoy Manor, surrounded by strange hooded figures wearing white masks.<p>

_Why am I here?_ He thought to himself. He had no memory of walking through the black iron gates of Malfoy Manor, nor walking into a room filled with Death Eaters. Something didn't feel right to him.

Suddenly Voldemort emerged from a dark corner, his eyes blazing. Snape was following him, a look of disdain on his face.

"Malfoy!" he called. "Yaxley!"

Harry looked around in confusion. Why was Voldemort calling for Yaxley? Yaxley was supposed to be dead. Or was he? That was when Harry realized that Voldemort was looking right at him, a blond haired man standing beside him.

"Yaxley," said Voldemort again, his voice seeming a little angrier than before. Harry saw his reflection in Voldemort's eyes; he was missing his glasses and he seemed older than he actually was. In fact, he looked a little like a Death Eater whom he recognized , who was…Yaxley.

Harry walked up to Voldemort and stood there, not knowing what to do. He caught a hint of a smile in Malfoy's face. But then that smile turned into a word.

"Kneel," Malfoy mouthed confusedly.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and bent down on one knee. Voldemort looked down at him then motioned for him to stand up.

"Death Eaters!" Voldemort shouted. "I have called this meeting to let you all know that Draco Malfoy, whom you all know attends Hogwarts, will be spying on Potter and protecting the girl."

_What girl?_ Harry thought.

Voldemort continued, "And Yaxley will help us kill Severus Snape."

The Death Eaters began to whisper to each other. Why was Snape going to be killed? And by Yaxley, of all people?

"Snape has been spying on us and giving information to the Order, which is Dumbledore's little club. To ensure this will never happen again, he must be killed."

Voldemort looked right at Harry. Harry looked back. He had an unusual feeling. He had discovered something. He had to tell- but to whom? But he also had an instinct to spare Snape.

The Death Eaters soon formed a line, staring at him.

"Well?" Voldemort asked.

Harry raised Yaxley's wand, which felt unfamiliar to him. He shut his eyes, but still couldn't say the unforgivable curse.

"Hurry up and kill him!" Voldemort yelled.

But Harry still couldn't do it. Even though he hated Snape, he would never kill him. Even if he had to die for not doing it.

"AVADA KED-"


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, this is Chapter One! Enjoy!

Please review... And I'll give you virtual [insert your favorite food here] and a virtual HIGH-FIVE! (now, who doesn't want a high-five?) You: ME! Me: Shut up, I don't even want to give you a high five anyway. You're too mean. :(

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, my name would be JK Rowling, I would be super rich, and I wouldn't be wasting my time writing FanFictions.

* * *

><p>Harry woke up, sweating, and sat up on his bed.<p>

"You okay, mate?" Ron Weasley asked his best friend.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Harry replied quickly, lying. Of course he wasn't okay. He just had a dream about Voldemort nearly killing him, for Merlin's sake!

"You don't look fine," said Ron. "You woke me up with all your tossing and turning! Besides, you look scared. Where's all that Gryffindor courage?"

"At Hogwarts."

Ron chuckled. "Well, Harry, I'm going downstairs for breakfast. Mum's probably done cooking. See you when you're ready." He walked out of the room, leaving Harry to think about his dream.

_In my dream, I was supposed to kill Snape, and Malfoy was supposed to protect this girl at Hogwarts. But then I didn't kill Snape, so Voldemort was firing the Killing Curse at me. And then the dream ended before I could die. I'm surprised Voldemort didn't use the Cruciatus Curse, though._

_Wow, if I keep having dreams like this, I could find out all of the Death Eaters' secrets and tell them to Professor Dumbledore!_

Harry rushed downstairs, smiling, but his expression turned to one of confusion when he saw Dumbledore with a look of disdain on his face. He looked on the verge of tears.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Severus has been killed," Dumbledore announced to everyone in the room, causing everyone to gasp.

"No more greasy-haired potions master." Ron smirked, and all of the Hogwarts students laughed.

All except for Harry. In his dream, he remembered that Voldemort had discovered something about Snape being a spy, and that Snape had to be killed.

That was a real Death Eater meeting.

The girl was real too- he just had to figure out who she was.

"Harry?" he heard a voice say. "Harry James Potter?"

Harry snapped out of his trance-like state and saw Ron waving his arm in front of his face with an annoyed expression.

"Merlin, Harry. Something seems to be bothering you."

Ginny stared at the two talking boys and joined them. "Ronald, you do remember that term starts tomorrow," she said.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shouted, startling everyone in the room. "Term starts tomorrow!"

"Yeah, I sort of knew that," said Bill, who was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor at Hogwarts.

"How come no one told me?" Ron asked, his voice beginning to sound a little angry.

"I don't know," Harry replied, shrugging. "Are you ready to see Hermione again?"

"Yeah, your girlfriend," George teased.

"Hermione is not my girlfriend!"

But no one believed him, because his face was the exact same color of his hair. Harry stared at him with a "just admit it" look.

"Besides, I haven't seen her all summer. What if she changed? Gotten uglier or something?"

Fred rolled his eyes in disbelief. "She was ugly during your first year, yet you still had a crush on her."

Molly Weasley stormed into the room, causing everyone to step back. She placed her hands on her hips and glared at the twins.

"Why is it always us?" George groaned, placing his head into his hands.

"BREAKFAST WAS 30 MINUTES AGO! HOW ARE YOU SO LATE? ALL OF YOU!"

_Wow, she must really be angry._ Harry thought. _Well, gives me more time to think when everyone's staring at a furious Mrs. Weasley. Now, who could that girl be? Slytherin sixth years… Pansy Parkinson? Millicent Bullstrode? Probably Parkinson, because she's really close to Malfoy. But it could be a seventh year- it could be anyone, actually._

_Snape is dead. I never thought this day would come. He was a spy? That's amazing, but why did he hate me so much? It seems like everyone loved Snape. I can't believe Voldemort trusted him at first. And what's the significance of Yaxley? I barely even know who he is._

"Something's wrong with Harry," Ginny whispered to Ron, hoping no one could hear them.

"Nightmares," Ron replied. "He kept me up nearly all night. It was quite annoying, actually."

"Did he say anything?"

"Eh, not really. I kind of expected him to scream though. His nightmares are usually about You-Know-Who."

"I would've never guessed," Ginny muttered to herself.

"So, how about we all eat?" Molly's lectures always finished happily, thanks to Fred and George, who gave each other a high-five. Percy just rolled his eyes, not looking up from his book.

Ron was the first to reach the table, followed by Fred. Eventually, Harry walked over and sat next to Ron, leaving only one empty seat at the table.

"It's a shame Hermione couldn't join us for the last few weeks of summer," said Percy. "I really needed someone to discuss books with, besides the rest of you, who can barely even read."

"Me too," Ron added.

"You can barely read, like Percy said." Harry grinned. "Or did you want her here for another reason?"

"Shut up!" Ron cried.

"It's ready," said the cloaked figure, his fingers dripping with blood.

"Are you sure?" asked the person next to him, wand in hand.

"Yes."

The door opened, and both of them saw dozens of muggles with scared expressions on their faces. Most of the muggles wore torn clothing with dark red stains.

Behind the muggles was someone with a pair of red eyes, which was covered by his hood. He looked down at the poisonous snake at his feet and smirked.

By the time they were done, this place would be lifeless and filled with blood. Then they would move on to another place, where the same thing would happen all over again.

_And this was just the beginning._

* * *

><p>Ehh, that chapter didn't have any Hermione.<p>

BUT THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING :P

R E V I E W ! ~Totoro *hug :)*


End file.
